Act Your Age
by Tikibeans
Summary: AU. Yami/Yugi brother deal, parents dead, Yami playing in band(not too big of a deal in this story) to keep Yugi in school and stuff. A bit of cursing, MENTIONED rape.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, minna!  
  
try out our YGO site.  
  
www.geocities.com/bitch12323/SPLASH.html  
  
I've been told it's pretty..amusing. There's some good info there, some nice pics, and some random humor from yours truely.  
  
So anywhoo, this is an AU fic. As in Alternate universe. The deal is, Yami is Yugi's older brother. Yes, overdone, but please, humor me. Anyways, we'll say their parents kicked the bucket, so they're on their own in the big city. Yami gets them by--barely-- by playing in a rock band that isn't as well-known as it should be. He and Yugi are staying with one of the members of the band--Adrian.  
  
Now, alot of controversial issues may rise from this story. I'm planning on putting some lemon(rape) in, but I dunno, I freewrite all my stories. If you don't know what freewriting is, ask your English teacher.  
  
There!That's the basic idea that came to mind last night. Also, since Yami's going to be in a band, and I can't write songs, we'll be borrowing some songs. Probably from Defualt, cuz Dallas is so hot...  
  
Orion:*scoff*  
  
Stardust:Aww, i still lurve you.*hug*  
  
Orion: =D  
  
867-5309:Do I just...not exist anymore?  
  
Stardust:*huggles 867* nooo, you're my buddy, 867-chan.  
  
867-5309:^_^  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was late at night, and the only lights on in the city were for clubs and businesses. Everyone who had early shifts or school was in bed.  
  
There was a low-rated club downtown that many would-be rock bands could play at for free. A few bands had gone on to bigger and better things.  
  
There was one band, however, that alot of people were fond of. The name of it was 'Still' (A/N:Orion's idea.). There were three members; Adrian, Brandon, and Yami.  
  
Yami was nineteen years old, and the lead singer. His little brother, Yugi, was fawned over by all three boys, because he was so young and innocent.  
  
At that moment, Yami was in the backstage of the club, tuning his guitar fondley.  
  
That guitar was all Yami Mutoh had of his late father. He'd gotten it for a birthday present when he turned sixteen. It ment alot to him--He wouldn't even let Yugi touch it.  
  
He sighed and alloud himself to mourn over his dad. Yami's parents had died in a car crash. When they died, he and Yugi had no place to go. Yami couldn't get a job, so he was stuck with working on the street just to get by.  
  
Yugi bounded into the room, luaghing.He was fourteen now, he'd been ten when their parents died. It was amazing that it hadn't affected his outlook on life.  
  
Yugi hopped onto Yami's lap. "When are you going on?" he asked. Yugi always acted as if he was half his age. Yami grinned and ruffled the little boy's hair. "In a bit, Yugi." he said.   
  
Adrian walked up, then, carring his electric guitar. "Hello, Yami." he said, then smiled sweetly at Yugi. "Hey, little guy!" he said. Yugi beamed up at him.  
  
Yami felt uneasy when Adrian looked at Yugi like that. He could see the desire in his hazel eyes, wanting to just get to Yugi.  
  
Adrain looked at Yami."We got ten. You ready?" he asked, all robust attitude returned. Yami hugged his little brother closer to him, as if to say 'Keep your nasty mitts off him'. "Yes, Adrian." he said. The other boy had a blank look."Right..." he muttered, and left.  
  
Yugi leaned out of Yami's tight grip."I'm getting hungry." he said. His stomache growled. Yami luaghed. "Yugi, you're always hungry. I'll go get you something to eat, okay? Stay here."he said, and got up.  
  
Yugi plopped down on the chair Yami had gotten up from. He hated waiting.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yami wondered around backstage, untill he found Brandon eating take-out. "Hey, Brandon." he said. The other boy waved over his shoulder, and Yami kept walking.  
  
Brandon jumped and stood up. "Yami!" he called. Yami turned around."What?" Brandon walked up to him with a big grin on his face. "What would you say if we got an opening act?"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow.  
  
Brandon continued. "There's a rumor goin' around that there's a guy here, looking for an opening act for a really cool band!We'd get to go on tour, and we'd get paid alot..."  
  
Yami nodded."Yeah. But I don't think Yugi would want to travel around so much. But it would be nice." he said, and checked his watch. "We better get going, Brandon. It's almost time to go on." Brandon nodded. "Okay."  
  
---(New divider!)  
  
Yugi was eating a candy bar from out of the vending machiene. Adrian had bought it for him.   
  
Adrian was always nice to Yugi. He would buy things for him, and would sacrafice all his money from both being in this band and working at a music store just to pay Yugi's tuition for school.  
  
If Yugi still had his parents, and they could pay for that tuition and such, then they'd have alot more money coming from playing in the band. So, Yugi tried as hard as he possibly could at school, so he wasn't wasting their money.  
  
While sitting there, Yugi thought about his last memory of his parents...  
  
~*Flashin' back.*~  
  
A ten-year-old Yugi was watching Yami, his older brother by five years, play soccer with his friends in the backyard. He sighed and wanted to go out and play with them, but he was afraid they wouldn't let him.  
  
His father walked in. "Yugi...What are you doing inside?" Yugi turned and looked at his dad. "I wanna go outside, but...I don't think Yami wants to play with me."  
  
Mr.Mutoh cocked his head. "Why wouldn't he want to play with you, little Yugi? You know your brother loves you." he said, sitting next to his youngest son. Yugi nodded. "I know. But his friends are out there, and I don't want to embarass him. I don't think it's sopposed to be 'cool' to play games with your little brother." he said, swinging his legs.   
  
Just then, Yami came in, panting a bit. "Hey dad." he said, casually. He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
Yugi was about to get up and go to his room, when his father stopped him. "Yami..." he started. Yami raised an eyebrow in response, and set the glass down. Mr.Mutoh continued. "Don't you think Yugi would enjoy playing soccer with you and your friends?"  
  
Yami blinked, then smiled."Of course he would. D'you want to come outside with me, little Yugi?" he asked. Yugi hopped off the couch and ran up to his brother and hugged him. "Yeah!Thanks, Yami." he then ran outside.  
  
Mr.Mutoh turned to Yami. "Son, your mother and I are going into town. Make sure Yugi gets to bed, okay?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
~*Awww...*~  
  
Yugi bit his lip. Then, Yami walked past him, carrying his guitar. "Wish us luck, little Yugi!" he said. Yugi smiled and waved. "You don't need it!" he called.   
  
Adrian ruffled his hair affectionetly.  
  
Brandon tapped him on the nose with his drum stick. "See ya after the show, little dude."  
  
Yugi hopped up, and decided to watch from backstage.  
  
---  
  
Yami pluged his guitar into the amplifier, and observed the crowd. Mostly regualrs, a few new people.  
  
Brandon was lightly tapping on the symbol(A/N:Eh, know nothing about drums.).  
  
Adrain gave Yami the signal, and he started playing.  
  
(A/N again.:Here we go! Not my song, Orion got the lyrics for it.It's 'Sweetness' by Jimmy Eat World.)  
  
If you're listening, whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh.(A/N:^-^)  
Sing it back,whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh!  
String from your tether un'(String from your tether unwinds)  
  
Whoah-oh.  
Whoah-oh.  
  
Up and outward but only to bind.  
  
Whoah-oh.  
Whoah-oh.  
  
I was spinning free,whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh.  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
  
Are you listening?whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh...!  
Sing it back.whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh.  
  
So tell me what do I (tell me what do I need)?  
  
Whoah-oh.  
Whoah-oh.  
  
When words lose their mean'(When words lose their meaning).  
  
Whoah-oh.  
Whoah-oh.  
  
I was spinning free,whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh.  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me  
  
Stumble until you crawl!whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh.  
Sinking into sweet uncertainty.  
  
...If you're listening...  
  
...Are you listenin'?whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh!  
Sing it back!whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh!  
  
I'm still running aw'(I'm still running away.)  
  
Whoah-oh.  
Whoah-oh.  
  
I won't play your Hide and seek games.  
Your hide and seek games.  
  
Whoah-oh.  
Whoah-oh.  
  
I was spinning free!whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh!  
With a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
  
What a dizzy dance!whoah-ooh ooh oohoohooh!  
This sweetness will not be concerned with me!  
No the sweetness will not be concerned with me.  
No the sweetness will not be concerned with me!  
  
Yami blew out a breath. 'That was tiring.' he thought, and looked to his left. There was Yugi, waving. Yami waved back.  
  
Adrian picked up a water bottle and drank from it, then walked over to Yami. "I think we should do another song, since there might be a talent scout out there..." he said. Yami shrugged. "If you think it's neccassary.Which one do you want to do?"  
  
Adrian grinned."I think we should play 'The Game'.It's Yugi's favorite.  
  
Yami blinked."Oh...kay...Go tell Brandon, okay?" Adrain nodded and walked up to Brandon to tell him.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi.'I hope everything turns out well...I can't stand Yugi going to school, hardly able to pay for all that shit they make him take...When's Yugi going to have to know about Europe?' he thought. The price for his History book was outrageous, since it was so big.  
  
Adrian started playing, and Yami snapped out of it.  
  
(This is by Dizturbed, called 'The Game'.)  
  
tell me exactly what am i supposed to do   
now that i have allowed you to beat me   
do you think that we could play another game?   
maybe i could win this time  
i kind of like the misery you put me through   
darling you can trust me completely   
if you even try to look the other way   
i think that i could kill this time   
  
it doesn't really seem i'm getting through to you   
though i see you weeping so sweetly   
i think that you might have to take another taste  
a little bit of hell this time  
  
lie to me   
lie to me   
  
is she not right?  
is she insane?  
will she now  
run for life in the battle that ends this day  
is she not right?  
is she insane?  
will she now  
run for her life now that she lied to me  
  
you always wanted people to remember you   
to leave your mark on society   
well don't you know your wish is coming true today  
another victim dies tonight   
  
lie to me   
lie to me   
  
is she really   
telling lies again   
doesn't she realize   
she's in danger   
  
the little bitch she went and she told a lie   
and now she will never tell another, a lie   
the little bitch she went and she told a lie   
never fucking lie to me   
  
  
The crowd cheered, and Yami picked up his guitar. "Geez...This had better have been worth it..." he thought.  
  
---  
  
Yugi sat on Yami's lap in the front seet of Adrian's car, since Brandon and two guitars took up the back seat. Yugi was starting to fall asleep.  
  
Adrian grinned."Look at that...Poor kid. Good thing he doesn't have school tomorrow. He'd sleep right through it."  
  
Yami nodded. He looked at his little brother, and then at the one driving.He had a bad feeling about something, but he couldn't tell what.  
  
Brandon spoke up. "What's for dinner?" he announced. Yami looked at his watch...It was 12:30.  
  
Adrian luaghed."You and your appitite, Brandon."  
  
Brandon scoffed, but smiled.  
  
---  
  
Stardust:Yay.  
  
Orion:You're welcome.  
  
Stardust:Eh?Oh, right, sank yu.  
  
Orion:See above. 


	2. Chapter 2 R for MENTIONED rape

Stardust:I have one thing too say.  
  
Orion:Oooh boy...  
  
Stardust:YOU ARE ALL SUPERFICIAL, JUDGMENTAL BITCHES!!!!I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN THE DEEPEST BOWELS OF HELL WITH ONLY THE DEMONIC SATAN TO ACCOMPANY YOU!!!!!  
  
Orion: OO;;....She's not...normally like this....  
  
Stardust:What's so wrong with my stories? WHY DON'T YOU LAZY ASSHOLES TAKE TEN AND A HALF SECONDS TO TELL ME I DID A GOOD JOB?!?!  
  
867-5309:I like your stories, Star-chan.  
  
Stardust:Ya, but we chat every fucking day. B'sides, you're my friend, you're SOPPOSED to like my stuff.  
  
Orion:Please settle down, baby...Most of your stories are one-shots, that's why 867's 10-chapter story got alot of reviews.  
  
Stardust:I HATE TYPING CHAPTERS!!!!  
  
Orion:don't yell at me....  
  
Stardust:Sorry. But if you people don't review, I'm going to get seriosly pissed. It takes like...two minutes for us to make a review. It'll take you two SECONDS to type 'I like this Story. Good job.'.See?I just typed that. Dinnit even take a second. NOW I WANT SOME FUCKING REVIEWS OR I'LL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT AND JUMP ROPE WITH IT!!!!  
  
Orion:OO;;;;;; *fetches tranquilizer*  
  
---  
  
The room was dimly lit, only becuase Yami was reading.   
  
Ever since he got out of school, he'd had more time to himself...Which ment that most of his thoughts ended in 'Why did they have to die?'  
  
He sighed and turned the page.  
  
Yugi was sleeping on the couch, behind Yami.The little boy twitched a bit in his sleep, but didn't wake up.  
  
Yami shut the book and set it on the coffee table. He then turned around and looked at Yugi.  
  
After staring at him for a few minutes, Yami felt approaching tears. "Little Yugi.." he sighed,a dn sat infront of the couch and listened to Yugi's rhythmatic breathing. "I wish things could've been different. You don't deserve to sleep on Adrian's couch...You should have your own bed, your own room...You shouldn't act like you were still seven years old..." he said, not caring to brush away the few tears that fell down his face.  
  
He heard a door open, and jumped up, and then angrilly whiped his eyes on the back of his hand.  
  
Adrian came out of his room, yawning. He jumped when he saw Yami. "Dude, it's like...Really late. Why aren't you in bed?" he asked. Yami shrugged. "Sleeping on the floor can make your back hurt." he said.  
  
Adrian look at Yugi, and smiled. "Isn't he cute when he's sleeping?" he cooed, as if Yugi could hear him. Yami rolled his eyes. "Okay, what exactly are YOU up for, Adrian?" he asked.  
  
The other boy gasped mockingly."Oh...Well, last time I checked, this is my apartment. I can come and go as I please." he sneered at Yami. "I could kick you out like that." he said, snapping.  
  
Yami blinked. He knew Adrian wouldn't do that...Would he? "Well..." he said, and faked a yawn. "I'm getting tired, so I'll go to sleep now. G'night."  
  
Before Yami could get to bathroom the change, Adrian grabbed him by the arm. "Why don't you take my room tonight? You look like you could use a good night's rest." he said. Yami eyed him suspiciously, but figured Adrian must be stoned or something, so he took the opportunity.  
"All right. Just don't wake Yugi." he then went into Adrian's room, and shut the door behind him.  
  
Adrian grinned and looked at Yugi's sleeping form.  
  
---  
(AN:This would've been the part with rape, but ff.net doesn't want NC stuff, so it'll just be mentioned. Kay?Allrighty then)  
  
The next morning, Yami walked uot of Adrian's room at noon, fully rested.  
  
Yugi was sitting on the couch, his face flushed from crying. Yami immediatly forgot about whatever motivated him to get up in the first place and sat down by Yugi. "Yugi, what's wrong?Why've you been crying?" he asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head and cried.  
  
Blinking, Yami hugged Yugi and tried to calm him down. "Shhh, it's okay...You don't have tell me if you don't want to..." he continued speaking reasurringly to Yugi untill the younger boy's crying halted, being replaced by sniffling.  
  
Adrian emerged from the kitchen. "Awww...Something wrong, Little Yugi?" his tone made Yami uneasy. "Adrian, could we have a minute here, please?" he asked, probably a bit to harshly, but Adrian nodded. "I need a shower anyways." he muttered, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami. "I-if I tell y-you what happened...D-d'you promise not to t-tell?" he said, still sniffling. Yami smiled and nodded. Yugi took a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
Then he remembered what Adrian said last night..  
  
~*FLASHBACK!*flash**~  
  
Adrian stood up. "That was great, Little Yugi. You really know how to please a guy." he said. Yugi continued shaking, trying to tell himself that this is all a bad nightmare.  
  
The older boy rufly grabbed him by the shoudlers. "If you tell that idiot brother of yours what we did tonight, I swear, I'll kill you." he said.  
  
Yugi wanted to cry out for said brother, but he couldn't find his voice.  
  
Adrian kissed him. "Goodnight, my Little Yugi."  
  
~*What a sicco...*~  
  
Yugi turned away from his brother. "I...I had a nightmare..." he said.  
  
Yami watched Yugi squirm. 'That can't be true...He's had nightmares before, and they never got him so worked up.' he thought.   
  
His thoughts were intterupted, however, when the phone rang. Adrian burst out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and picked up the phone. "Hello?...Uh-hunh....Really?Cool...Yup...It was great, man...Seriously?Hot damn....Okay, lemme get him..." he said. Yami was trying to figure out what they'd been talking about from the side of the convorsation he could hear.  
  
Adrian held the phone out. "S'for you, dude." he said, winked at Yugi, and went back to his shower.  
  
Yami picked up the phone. "...Hello?"  
  
"Is this Yami Mutoh?"  
  
Yami blinked. "Yes..."  
  
"Good!I am Watari Matsubara, I saw your performance(sp?) last night. You did very well."  
  
"Um...Thanks..."  
  
Mr. Matsubara chuckled. "Well, Yami, how would you and your band like to open up for, and go on tour with, Akuryou(A/N:Another made up band.That word is Japanese for 'Evil Spirit')?  
  
Yami blanked out for a second. "Are you serious(sp?)?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Yami cheered silently, grinning at Yugi, who was watching curiously(sp?) from the couch.  
  
"That would be great!" he said, overcome with happiness.  
  
"Great!" Mr.Matsubara seemed to share Yami's joy. "Be at the Aoi Ame Stadium(A/N:Made it up.) at three o'clock a week from today to practice. Don't be late!" he then hung up.  
  
Yami sat next to Yugi. "We just got the best deal ever thrown at us." he sighed.  
  
Yugi gave him a questioning look. Yami grinned at him. "We're gonna be an openeing act, Yugi. That meahns we get payed alot more, and we get to go all across Japan."  
  
Yugi got wide-eyed. "I'll miss school...!!" he blurted, and instantly got worried.Yami patted Yugi on the head. "Don't worry, Litte Yugi. I'm sure we can find a way for you to get your schoolwork done, but I don't want to leave you behind. This is a great opportunity."  
  
Yugi nodded, and watched Yami get up again. "I'm gonna make lunch. You hungry?" Yugi smiled, nodded, and followed his brother into the kitchen.  
  
---  
  
Stardust:*listening to Wild Drive*  
  
Orion: *sweatdrops*  
  
867-5309:*blinks, does nothing* 


	3. Chapter 3

WHOOOOOOIE!  
  
Sank yu, people who reviewed!!Saaaank yuuu!  
  
Yes, I signed the NC-17 petition.  
  
Yes, I DID lose it last chapter. Sorry, but I was pretty pissed.  
  
And for lil chika, my ego swelled like a balloon. GUYS!WE HAVE A FAN!!!  
  
Orion:Whaaaaat?  
  
867-5309: OO  
  
Stardust:^_^  
  
---  
  
Yugi ate lunch without much thought. The only thing he could think of was what had happened last night...He always figured Adrian liked him, in a friendly sort of way. But it was very obvious that it wasn't like that with Adrian.  
  
Yami was still scraping scrambled egg remains off the frying pan, which were sticking to the pan like someone had glued them there. He started cussing under his breath, trying to keep Yugi from hearing.  
  
Yugi heard some of it, though, and giggled. "Want me to go get you some sandpaper, Yami?" he asked. Yami muttered something.  
  
Yugi smiled to himself and went to turn on the radio.  
  
'And welcome back to X103(that's the rock station I listen to, so I dinnit make it up.). Up next, some KoRn, and some Nickleback...And some music from that new rock band, Akuryou. Speaking of Akuryou, they're going on tour in about three weeks, with a local band going as their opening act...'  
  
Yugi gasped. "Yami!That's you guys!" Yami nodded, still absorbed in cleaning the dishes.  
  
Adrian walked into the small kicthen, and Yugi back away, then ran out. "Where you goin', little Yugi?" he called, in a mocking voice. He turned and jumped when he saw Yami."O-oh...Hiya, Yami...Did I miss breakfast?Well that's okay, I'll just grab me an apple 'er something...heheh." he luaghed nervously.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at him."S'matter with you?" he asked.  
  
Adrian reached across Yami to get a knife. "Nothing. You know me, I get weird when I haven't eaten...Well, Yami, since we're going on tour, what are we going to do about little Yugi?" he asked, and got an apple. He set it on the counter and chopped it in half with the knife.  
  
Yami blinked."Uhm...I dunno, we really can't afford to have him miss a month and a half of school...I don't want to leave him here, either..."Adrian nodded and took a bite from his apple peice.  
  
The front door of the apartment burst open, and the smell of something being burned came in with whoever just walked through the doorway.  
  
Brandon walked in, with a stick of burning insence in his hand. "This stuff is so cool." he said, and dropped about twenty sticks of insence on the kitchen table. "This one," he pointed to the smoking stick in his left hand, "is sopposed to be lavender." he sniffed at it. "It smells good. See, I bought lavender coz I read somewhere that it makes you lucky, or something, so..."  
  
Yami was looking at the assorted incence sticks. "What if we set off the fire alarm with these things?" he asked, picking up a dark green one.Adrian got a pencil holder, snatched away the stick Yami had, stuck in one of the holes, and lit it with his lighter.  
  
Yami blinked, shrugged, and decided to sit down. "Where'd you buy them?" he asked, noticing how the dusty insence was falling off the unlit sticks.The one Brandon had had an inch-long stack on ashes on it, getting ready to topple over. "Oh...um...They have a hippie shop downtown."  
  
Adrian snorted and Yami looked at him skeptically. "A what?"   
  
Brandon yelped when the still fairly hot ashes landed on his hand. He set it in the pencil holder. "Ehh..I forget what the place's called EXACTLY, but it has those Mardi Gra beads you hang in doorways, and alot of insence, black lights...and CD's...That reminds me, I got the CD you wanted, Adrian."  
  
Brandon got a CD out of his pocket, and handed it to Adrian. "Oooh, cool. Thanks."  
  
Yami looked at his two friends curiously. Adrian grinned at him. "It's Akuryou's CD." he said, and showed the cover to Yami. He nodded.  
  
Brandon sat across from Yami, and watched the smoke float around from his insence."Hey, Yami..." he questioned, and flicked the sticks so the ashes weren't building up. Yami was playing with Adrian's lighter. "Yeah?"  
  
Brandon looked at him. "Umm...I've got a baaaad feeling about Adrian." he said, emphasizing 'bad'.  
  
Yami looked at him for a second. "Brandon, are you stoned?"  
  
Neither of them spoke for a second--Brandon seemed to be considering this question. "Probably." he said, and nodded. Yami luaghed to himself.  
  
Yugi walked into the kitchen, and sat next to Yami. "Whassat smell?" he asked. Brandon smiled at him. "It's insence." he said.  
  
Yugi poked one of the sticks. "Oh. I thought the place was on fire." he said.   
  
Adrian walked in. "There you are, Yugi!" Yugi got wide eyed. "Umm....Hi, Adrian...." he said. Yami noticed how Yugi had tensed up. "Are you allright, Yugi?" he asked. Adrian came over and ruffled the boy's hair. "Of course he is!Yugi, are you excited about going on tour with us?" he asked.  
  
Yugi shrugged."Dunno."  
  
---  
  
Yami was sitting in Brandon's car, Brandon was driving. "This place is great, Yami." he said over the loud radio.  
  
Yugi was in the back, watching things go by in the window.He sighed.  
  
Yami tapped his knee to the music. His mind was in other places, though...  
  
~*Shiii-ing!Flashback.*~  
  
Yami was standing in the kitchen, and watched Yugi run in. "Bye!" he called to the other boys outside.  
  
A few hours ago, their parents had left to go shopping. Yami figured they'd've been back by now..."Yugi, it's getting late. Go take a bath and get into bed, okay? I'll be up once mom and dad come home." Yugi nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
Yami sat in the living room for forty-five minutes, before the phone rang.He picked it up and turned the volume on the TV down. "Hello?" he said, surpressing a yawn.  
  
"Is this Yami Mutoh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The other man sighed."I'm sorry to have to tell you this..."  
  
~*Awww....sad....*~  
  
Brandon looked at Yami. He was spacing out."'Ey, wake up." he prodded Yami, who jumped. "What?...Are we there?" he asked.  
  
Brandon smiled."You can be very strange at times, you know that?"  
  
Yami frowned and turned the volume up on Brandon's radio.  
  
---  
  
Stardust:^_^ cool beans.I lurve insence, it smells goooood. 


	4. Chapter 4 R for MENTIONED rape

Oooh....  
  
I think I combusted with happiness when I saw all my positive reviews. SANK YU!!! ^_^  
  
Orion:eheh.  
  
Stardust:Okay. For those of you who have read my song fic--  
  
Orion:OUR songfic.  
  
Stardust:^_^;; right right. OUR song fic, Thoughtless, I'm having 867-5309 write the actuall story. I'm busy with this story, my website, and Orion's busy making a certain part of our site that takes alot of work.  
  
Orion:Yep.  
  
Stardust:^-^ here we go...!  
  
---  
  
Yugi didn't want to go to sleep. He was afraid of Adrian.  
  
A few hours before, he, Yami and Brandon had gone shopping. They bought some candles and such, and had just gotten back about thirty minutes ago.  
  
Brandon had already left, Yami was asleep on the floor, and Adrian was in his room, so Yugi was more or less by himself.  
  
He had school the next day. He didn't have very many friends, because he spent all his time on his schoolwork. But what he was upset about was what Adrian had done to him.  
  
He sighed and looked at Yami. Yugi truely appriciated everything his brother was doing for him.   
  
He could remember the last time they fought, about a week before the crash...  
  
~*Flaaaash!*~  
  
Yami walked into his room, which was all the proof anyone would need if they wanted to know what kind of person he was.  
  
The walls were covered with posters from rock bands, motorcyles, and such masculine things. He had black lights(Stardust luvs black lights. ^_^) hooked up, and the most expensive thing in his room, the stereo system.  
  
Although, all of that paled in comparison to his bass guitar. His dad gave it to him about a month and three years ago for his birthday. It was black with dark purple details.  
  
When he walked in, he expected it to be leaning against the wall, like it should be.  
  
But it wasn't. It was on the floor, and two of the strings were broken.  
  
Yami dropped what he'd been carrying; His jacket and a few magazines. He tried to think clearly about who would have done this. But, only one conclusion could come to his mind.  
  
"YUUUUUGIIII!!!"  
  
The little boy, downstairs at the time, winced at his name being bellowed. He knew he was introuble...  
  
When he'd gotten upstairs, Yami was panting with the effort of holding his fury down. "What did you do to my guitar...?" he asked. The way he stated it was very strained.  
  
Yugi blinked. "I didn't do anything to your guitar." he said. Yami's eyes widened. "Don't you lie to me!!Who else would be here to get into my room?!"  
  
Yugi suggested their parents. Yami got angrier. "Why in God's name would they want to go in there, let alone mess up my guitar?!" he yelled. Yugi cowered.  
  
The front door slammed shut, and Mr. Mutoh came up the stairs. "What is going on?!The neighbors said they heard yelling..." He noticed Yami's current mood and Yugi looking like he was staring down the barrel of a gun.  
  
Yami pointed into his room, behind him. "Someone broke the A and C strings on my guitar!" he yelled. Mr. Mutoh looked in. "Yami, we can get it fixed."  
  
All three of them were silent. Yami scoffed, went into his room, and made sure to slam the door as hard as he could.  
  
This, of course, angered Mr. Mutoh. Especially when two of the pictures on the wall fell off and the glass broke. "Yami Mutoh!!You get your ass out here and clean this up!! I won't have your teenage moodswings wreaking the house I pay for!!!" he went back downstairs.  
  
Yugi, afraid of getting yelled at, hid behind the door to the bathroom.  
  
Yami came out of his room, and looked at the shattered glass. "Dammit..." he cursed under his breath, and got the broom out of the hall closet and started sweeping it up.  
  
Yugi watched from his hiding place. Among the sounds of the bristles brushing against the hardwood floor, he could hear Yami sniffling every few minutes.  
  
It took him a second to realize Yami was crying.  
  
~*Awwwww....*~  
  
Yugi hopped off the bed and threw the blanket over Yami. He then crawled underneath them and watched his brother sleep.  
  
Yami shifted a bit in his sleep.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and ,soon after, fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
Yami woke up, and saw Yugi snuggled up to him. He smiled. "Cute."  
  
He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:01.  
  
He wanted to let Yugi sleep, but he knew he'd want a shower before school, so he gently shook him. "Yugi....Wake up, time to get ready for school..." he whispered.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes. "Oooh...okay..." he yawned. "I'll be in the shower..." he got up and dragged himself off to the bathroom.  
  
Yami sat up. "Poor Yugi...he tries so hard at school so we'll be proud of him." he said to himself. "I'd be proud of him even if he was the last in his class. It takes alot to live like this..."  
  
"Something wrong with my hospitality?" Yami yelped and turned around. Adrian smiled at him. "G'morning, Yami. Sleep well?" he didn't wait for an answer. He walked over to the bathroom.  
  
Yami stood up. "Yugi's in there, Adrian." he said. The other boy nodded. "I know. I just want to get something. We're all guys here, I'm sure he won't mind.  
  
He went in and locked the door.  
  
Yami bit his lip. "Oh...kay...I'll make breakfast..."  
  
(This would've been another rape scene, but it's not here. ff.net chased it away.So, it's kinda censored.)   
  
Adrian rapped on the shower door, and Yugi stiffened. "Yugi-kun..Lemme in." he said. Yugi shook his head. "Noway...I gotta...get ready for school..." he said.  
  
Adrian went in anyway, and Yugi was not too happy to see the other in his birthday suit."Oh, Yugi...Can't you take a sick day? I won't mind...." he said, and stoked Yugi's face.  
  
Yugi noticed that Adrian had potioned himself right infront of the door. He couldn't get out unless he moved. He looked back at Adrian."Please....don't..." he began to cry.  
  
Adrian made a mock sympathy face. "Oh...Poor Yugi. Listen squirt, you're what, 14?Live alittle. You're the only reason I let Yami live here. I personally think your brother needs to get a cap busted in his ass."  
  
Yugi whimpered.  
  
Adrian, very displeased, stuck Yugi, and the smaller boy cried out.  
  
---  
  
Yami looked up from the kitchen table when he heard Yugi cry out. He walked up to the locked door and knocked. "Yugi?Are you allright...?"  
  
Adrian muttered something. "He just cut his toe on the drain(867:I've done that. It hurts.)."  
  
Yami wasn't very convinced, but returned to the kitchen.  
  
---  
  
Yugi looked down...He had most certainly NOT cut his toe on the drain.  
  
Adrian grabbed him by the arm. "Now you listen good, bitch. I'm not about to go easy on you." he said. He then started advancing on Yugi.  
  
Yugi knew he should stay quiet, but he also knew that he couldn't have Adrian doing this to him. Since the much stronger boy was still guarding the door, he saw the only way out.  
  
As Adrian turned Yugi around, he hoped Yami would hear him.  
  
---  
  
"YAMI!!!YAMI, HELP!!!"  
  
Yami instantly dropped the french toast he'd just made and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"YAMI!!ADRIAN'S GONN-hmphpm!!"  
  
Yami tried to open the door, but was reminded that it was locked. "Adrian, you bastard!!What are you doing?!?"  
  
There was stifled sobbing coming from what must be Yugi. Adrian didn't say anything.  
  
"Unlock this door, damnit!!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"ADRIAN!!!!"  
  
He heard Yugi try to yell again, but Adrian probably had his hand over his mouth.  
  
Yami didn't know what to do. He looked around for anything that could break down the door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He felt desperate, so he looked at the door. It was barely opened, but was held on by the swinging lock. (You know, those hooked locks you stick in a little hole?Ya.) He grabbed a pen from the nearby desk and unlocked the door with it.  
  
He ran in, opened the door, and was sick when he saw what was going on.  
  
Adrian was standing over Yugi, luaghing. His seed was being washed down the drain.  
  
Yami grabbed Adrian by his soaked blonde hair and dragged him out. He ran his head into the wall. Adrian fell tot he ground, fazed.  
  
Yugi was still crying. Yami went into the shower stall, ignoring the hot water, and picked Yugi up. He ran uot of the bathroom, and into Adrian's room, and set a chair against the door nob.  
  
Yugi lay on Adrian's bed and continued sobbing. Yami got out some of Yugi's clothes and handed them to him. "Get dressed, Yugi, we'll go over to Brandon's place and call the police, okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded and slowly got dressed.  
  
Yami heard Adrian hollar for Yugi from the bathroom. "Oh shit..." The doornob rattled, and Yugi cried out and gripped onto Yami's leg. Yami sat on the ground and held Yugi to him.  
  
Adrian started yelling.  
  
Yami noticed how petrified Yugi was, and felt terrible for not seeing this earlier. He held Yugi close to him and started singing a song he had yet to finish writing.  
  
(lyrics from Boxcar Racers, not the whole song.)  
  
This vacation's useless  
These white pills are kind  
I've given alot of thought  
On this 13 hour drive  
  
Yugi sniffled and lay his head against Yami's shoudler.  
  
I missed the grinded concrete  
Where we sat past eight or nine  
And slowly finished lapping  
In the glow of our headlights  
  
Adrian continued yelling, and soon started ramming on the door.  
  
I've given a lot of thought to  
The nights we used to have  
The days have come and gone  
Our lives went by so fast  
I faintly remember breathing  
On your bedroom floor  
Where I laid and told you  
but you swear you loved me more  
  
Yami was stroking Yugi's wet hair, feeling tears prick his eyes. How could he not have known...?  
  
Do you care if I don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight  
Will you think of me  
Will I shake this off  
Pretend its all okay  
That there's someone out there  
Who feels just like me  
There is...  
  
Yugi cried harder for some reason. Adrian heard the little boy whail and started yelling insults at him from the other side of the door.  
  
Those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all   
I've given a lot of thought  
Of how to write you back this fall  
With every single letter  
In every single word  
There will be a hidden message  
About a boy that loves a girl  
  
Yami let himself get lost in his own lyrics, he didn;t notice the fact that he was silently crying. His tenor voice wavered alittle.  
  
Do you care if I don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight  
Will you think of me  
Will I shake this off  
Pretend its all okay  
That there's someone out there  
Who feels just like me  
There is...  
  
Yugi looked up at his brother, and whiped his tears away. "I-it's allright, Yami....I d-don't blame y-you...."  
  
Yami bit his lip, and hugged Yugi. He cried harder than the day he'd heard about his parents death.  
  
'This is my little brother!' he thought. 'I'm sopposed to protect him, but I failed, I let Adrian penatrate him....how could I...'  
  
Adrian continued yelling, and the two inside cried on the other's shoudler.  
  
--- 


	5. Chapter 5

Sank yu again!!WOW! this rocks. I never knew so many people would like my story.  
  
Well, enuf of our ramblibgs, here's the next chapa-ter.  
  
---  
  
Adrian growled. "Yami!Get out here, Yugi is my bitch!!" he yelled.  
  
Yami hugged Yugi closer to him. "No."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Yugi whimpered and shook in fear from Adrian's voice. Yami stood up, and Yugi stayed on the floor. "You heard me, worm shit."  
  
Adrian started yelling again. He backed away from the door, charged at it, and the chair fell and the door opened.  
  
Yugi cried out and ran to Yami, who picked him up and ran out of the room.  
  
Adrian halted and chased after them.  
  
Yami kicked the front door open, and raced down the hall. People emerged from their own apartments to see what was going on.   
  
Adrian was chasing after them, thankfully having put jeans on.  
  
Yami saw steps ahead of him. He reached the first step and jumped all of them, and fell to his knees to absorb the shock.Yugi was gripping onto his neck and refusing to let go.  
  
Adrian skipped everyother step while Yami got back up, tired from running, carring Yugi, and just jumping stairs.Adrian cuaght up to him and grabbed him by his hair.He kicked Yami in the stomach and grabbed Yugi.  
  
Yami stood up again and tried to get back to Yugi, but Adrian dropped him and started kicking and punching Yami.  
  
Yugi could only watch as Yami doubled over and moaned as Adrian continued beating him up. He knew he had to do something, so he ran up to Adrian, behind his back.  
  
Yami had his eyes shut tight, and was curled up on the ground. Adrian continued delivering blow after blow to Yami.  
  
Yugi grinned to himself and administered the low blow to Adrian.(Orion:Ooooh...~_~ ouch.)  
  
Adrian moaned and bent over. Yami saw his chance and got up, grabbed Yugi's hand, and they ran out.  
  
---  
  
Brandon opened the door, and there was Yami with Yugi. Yami looked like he'd been jumped, and Yugi was a mess.  
  
"Umm...Hi?"Brandon said, and let them in.  
  
Yami led Yugi in first. "Brandon, We need to use your phone, and I think Yugi'd like to use your shower...I'll explain in a minute."  
  
Brandon, who could care less who used his shower or phone, shrugged and led Yugi to his bathroom.   
  
Yami picked up the phone and dialed the number for the police station.  
  
"Hello, Domino City Police Department, how may I help you?"  
  
Yami cleared his throat. "Uhm...I'd like to report a rape..."  
  
---  
  
Yugi was scrubbing himself clean so hard, his skin was red. But he didn't care, he didn't want anything from Adrian on him.  
  
He didn't know what he'd do when everyone found out that he'd been raped. It'd be in the newspaper, and television, and the cops would come over to interrogate him...  
  
And Adrian would come after him.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. At least he wouldn't have to go to school...  
  
---  
  
Stardust:Short, yes, but oh well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yaaay, new chapter.  
  
*ahem*  
  
Chapters coming will be coming out SLOW. we all have excuses, but have chosen not to burden you with them.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Yami was sitting on the park bench, Yugi was beside him.  
  
A few hours ago, Adrian had been arrested for child rape, child abuse, and alot of other things that didn't have to do with Yugi's predicament.  
  
The smaller boy was scared. Yugi had been wondering the whole time 'Where will we live?'  
  
Yami knew they couldn't stay at Brandon's house. He had it bad enough, money-wise, and Yami didn't want to be a bother.  
  
Besides, Yugi was still abit disturbed from Adrian.  
  
Another thing crossed Yugi's mind as they sat there, under the oak tree. "Yami..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yugi leaned against his brother. "How will you pay for me to go to school, and buy food, and stuff like that?"  
  
Yami bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. He was, legally, an adult, and could try to raise Yugi. But he wasn't sure if he could. He didn't know what kind of job he could get, since he never went to college.  
  
Yugi felt Yami tense up and hugged him, and gave him a forgiving look. "It's okay, Yami. We'll be allright, Mommy and Daddy are watching us." he said, and pointed Heaven-ward. Yami smiled sadly and returned the hug. "I know, Yugi."  
  
---  
  
Night time was coming, and the two boys still had no idea what to do.   
  
Yami had enough money in the bank to get them through about a month, if they lived in a dead-end motel. Yugi, of course, could finnish up the year at school, but couldn't buy lunch or anything there.  
  
Yugi had gathered his things and put them in Yami's car(hasn't been mentioned till now, but shut up.), an old Corvette (Orion:In loving memory of mine.*cries*). He got his backpack out and made sure his book were in there. Yami sat in the driver's seat. "I dunno how we're going to afford gas..." he muttered to himself.  
  
Luckly for them, the tank was a tick mark below the yellow 'FULL'.  
  
Yugi sat in the front seat. "I bet I could find some kind of job, Yami." he said.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, breifly.He couldn't afford an accident.   
  
'Hell, I can't afford anything. But...'  
  
He stopped at the stoplight, and Yugi saw a boy he knew from school."Yugi..." Yami started, but Yugi had rolled down the window and was leaning out of it. "Jou!!Hey, Jounouchi!!" he waved, and a tall blonde boy waved back.  
  
Yami blinked."Who was that?" he asked. Yugi sat back down and rolled up the window. "A friend from school."  
  
Yami nodded."Yugi, about what you said earlier...I don't want you to think you have to get a part-time job just so we can get by. This is going to be a rough time, yes, but we'll get through it."  
  
Yugi gave Yami a cheerful smile."I don't mind. I might get something really good..." he pondered for a second..."Like at the pet shop. They have abunch of cool animals." Yami luaghed and decided to turn on the radio.  
  
'Good morning, Domino City!Well well...Looks like the opening act for---' Yami shut it off.  
  
Yugi blinked, and the rest of the ride was silent.  
  
---  
  
Yugi, running in gym class, had no idea how hard it was to run a simple mile.  
  
He was heaving and his sides ached. Jounouchi was running beside him, talking as he ran, which probably wasn't to smart. But, Jou was Jou.  
  
"Yeah...I heard...about what....happened, Yug'." Yugi looked up at Jou. He continued. "If you...guys need anything....just tell me....Okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Kay." They turned the corner.  
  
A boy who normally picked on Yugi, Hiroto Honda, saw the two running. He smiled and ran behind them listnening to Jounouchi talk and Yugi agree.  
  
"Yami's a...pretty cool guy....Like his car..." he said. Yugi grinned.  
  
Honda picked up his pace.  
  
"What's it's...model?" Jou asked. Yugi looked up at him. "Corvette." he replied. Jou nodded.  
  
Honda reached out and pushed Yugi, who yelped and fell to the ground. Alot of other older, and quite taller, boys stood around to luagh. Jou was telling them all off.  
  
Yugi looked up and saw Honda towering over him, luaghing. He didn;t know why, but he was suddenly reminded of Adrian. He yelled for Adrian to stop, but he didn't.  
  
Honda looked at Yugi strangely. "What are you crying about, Yugi? Too poor to afford a life?"  
  
Everyone roared in luaghter. Yugi got up and ran into the locker room, followed by Jounouchi.  
  
---  
  
Yami picked up his cell phone. "Hello..?"  
  
"....Onii-chan..."  
  
Yami gritt his teeth. "I'll be there in two seconds, Yugi." he huing up.  
  
"If I ever meet the bastards that keep doing this to him, I will rip there spine out and hang them with it!!"  
  
---  
  
Stardust:Yikes. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ya know...I'm getting awfully sick of the internet....  
  
-.- Anywhoooo...this is the next chapter, excuse all typos coz i suck at typing and whatnot...if anyone says anything about misspellings, i will shove a cow up your ass. ^_^  
  
---  
  
Adrian was sitting in his jail cell, shaking becuase he was so angry.  
  
Five years in the slammer(Stardust is not sure if this is accurate, but does she care?Ha, of course not.) just for having a little fun with Yugi. Just for making Yugi feel....welcomed in his humble apartment.  
  
Well, aparently, the police didn't think 'rape' was 'fun, amusing, humble, OR welcoming!!!' He grinned to himself. It was a lop-sided grin, prison was taking it's effect on Adrian's mind. He sat in there, day after day, thinking about Yugi.  
  
He knew how he'd get back at that little shit. He'd wanted to do it for such a long time, but held off so he could have Yugi.  
  
Yami was such a stage hog. He made himself look like the best part of the band, but he wasn't. At least, not to Adrian. He thought Yami needed a good slap in the face, sort of. Adrian was thinking of much worse things then 'a slap in the face'.  
  
He twitched and looked out of the bars that held him in his little prison, at some bulky guys grunting about the way they determinded racism. By what Adrian had heard, they had killed about fiftey black people(Stardust:not cool.), and obviously got cought. He wanted to luagh at them, since they couldn't really do anything about it, but he wasn't in any better a position than they were.  
  
---  
  
Yugi was sobbing on Yami's shoulder again, becuase they boys in gym class had picked on him. Only, it wasn't becuase he was short or practically friendless, but becuase he was 'poor'.  
  
Yami hated that word. 'Poor'. It sounded like a label people used to give each other when he was in school. He couldn't remember what he'd been called, something like 'roadie'. But he hadn't cared, he had alot of friends who were 'roadies' with him.  
  
But Yugi didn't have anyone to be poor with at school. He only had one friend, and that was that Jounouchi kid...who didn't look like a favorite at school either.  
  
Yugi sniffled and shifted a bit. "Yami...why do they make fun of me...?" he asked, his voice just dripping with emotional pain. Yami had to hold back for a second, becuase the way Yugi asked his question made him angry at those lowlifes, and sad for his little brother. All at the same time.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled at him, trying to make him feel better. "Yugi, people make fun of you becuase they don't understand. They aren't strong like you are." Yugi sniffled again, and Yami took it as a sign of disbelief. He rubbed Yugi's back."Really, Yugi. I wouldn't lie to you. Those people...They wouldn't be able to stand it if they wre made fun of. And after all you've been through, it made you strong. They wouldn't be able to take that."  
  
Yugi shifted a bit."Thanks, Yami." he whispered. Yami grinned to himself. "Any time, Yugi."  
  
---  
  
The next few days were a little hectic for Yami. While Yugi was at school, he was running around the busy town, trying to find a job. The only jobs open were fit for people who only worked part-time, and he didn't want a part-time job. It wouldn't pay enough.  
  
He kept in mind that Yugi still wanted a part-time job, even though he was constantly telling his younger brother that it wasn't neccessary.  
  
Eventually, the only job he could find was in an office type place. He knew it wouldn't be a great job, since he never went to collage, but his GPA had been a 3.5, and that was good enough to get him a decent job.  
  
He didn't want Yugi to live in his car, though. He had enough money in the bank to get an apartment, a very small apartment. But a house was a house.  
  
Now all Yami had to do was go in for the interview. He went in in the most presentable clothes he owned, which weren't really that bad, and waited to get interviewed.  
  
He couldn't remember a time when he was so nervouse. If he didn't get this job, things would start getting bad. He had called the landlord of the apartment he wanted, and would be able to move in soon.  
  
He bit his lip when the secratary leaned over her nice little desk and said, "Sir, Miss Huyaki will see you now." He smiled at her as thanks, and walked into the small room.  
  
---  
  
When Yugi got to Yami's car, he was surprised to see that none of their things were in it. He thought, at first, that they'd been robbed or something. He got in with a worried look, and Yami luaghed. "Yugi, don't worry. I got an apartment today, your stuff is there." he said. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The drive home was long, becuase Yami wanted to 'cruise around'. Yugi wanted to get into this new apartment, and he knew his brother was just yeasing him by taking a long drive. But he didn't mind, really, it was just a time where he didn't have to worry about the next day.  
  
---  
  
Yaaay!New chapter. Also check out my humor story, 'Misadventures!'. It is rather humorous. ^_~ It won't be updated till this story is done, but oh well.  
  
|  
|  
|   
|  
\ / review!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!!This is the next chapter!Yaay!  
  
Lets boogie for a second, need to get it outta my system...  
  
*boogie*  
  
Oki!On with next chapa-ter. :D  
  
---  
  
Yami hated computers. He hated them with a passion. The one he was forced to use at work was slow, and froze on him at random.  
  
When this DID happen, he cursed under his breath and gritt his teeth and made a scene that most of the other people there were making.  
  
He would've quit on the first day if it wasn't the only way to get money.  
  
He sighed loudly as he typed a memo. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this.  
  
---  
  
Yugi sat in the back of the class, doing his homework. The kid next to him gave him a disgusted look.  
  
He looked up for a second and saw her scowling. He knew who she was. She was a popular cheerleader, and had been very angry when she'd been forced to sit next to Yugi Mutoh, as if he was a disease.  
  
Yugi sighed and shut his math book when the bell rang, and Jounouchi came to the back. "Hey Yug'!" he said, and ignored the girl gto Yugi's right."Hey, do you want to come by my place while Yami's at work?" he asked, sitting backwards in the chair infront of Yugi.  
  
Yugi smiled brightly. "Yeah, that'd be great!Thank, Jou." he stood up, and the girl next to him grabbed his arm. "Hold it." she said. "Don't tell me you're related to Yami Mutoh?"  
  
Jounouchi snickered at how ditzy she was."Yeah, how many Mutohs do ya know, Malerie?" The girl told him to shut up. "Well?" she let go of Yugi's arm.  
  
Yugi nodded."Yeah, Yami's my brother." he said, picking up his books. Malerie squeeled. "Oh my GOD!!! I wish I knew!!Yugi, I am SO sorry for being mean to you." she smiled at him.  
  
Yugi smiled back to be polite. "Okay...umm...I have to go to class, Malerie..." he said, glancing at the clock.Malerie gave him a flirtacious look. "Oh, okay, Yugi. What's you locker number?" she asked. Yugi blushed."Umm...513...(Stardust's actual locker number. ^_^)"  
  
Malerie winked at him.  
  
---  
  
When Yugi got to art class, he saw some other cheerleaders giggle when he came in. He figured they were laughing at him, so he just walked over and set his things down.  
  
One of the girls crossed his path as he went to get brushes so he could finish his painting. She stopped. "Oh...Hi Yugi!" she giggled at him.  
  
He blinked and smiled politely, said 'Hi', and picked up a small, yellow-handled brush.  
  
'Why's everyone being so nice to me?' he thought, getting a larger brush, and a paper plate for a palette.'I didn't do anything, did I?' he poured some blue paint on his plate.  
  
The girls came up and got their paint, smiling and winking at Yugi. He hurried back to his seat.  
  
---  
  
At Jounouchi's house, Yugi felt relaxed. It had a more homley feel then anyplace he'd lived in for a long time.  
  
But when he got there, a kid was sitting on Jounouchi's doorstep. He stood up when they got there. "Hi, Jou. I was waiting for you to get home." he said. Jounouchi unlocked the front door. "Hey, Ryou. Have you met Yugi Mutoh?" he said, and gestured to bashful little Yugi, who was waiting to be allowed in. Ryou smiled at him. "Yeah, I've seen him around school. I've also heard of his brother Yami." he said.  
  
Yugi smiled at him, and noticed that Yami's name was mentioned.  
  
Jounouchi held the door open, and Ryou stood off to the side. Jou looked at Yugi."You can go on in, Yugi." he said, surprised that Yugi though he had to wait.  
  
Inside, Yugi noticed how clean it was. The only house he'd lived in that was this welcoming since his parents died.  
  
Behind him, Jounouchi and Ryou came in. Jounouchi took his jacket off and took it, along with Ryou's and Yugi's, to the closet. "When does Yami get off, Yugi?" he asked, cloing the door. Yugi was standing there, wringing his hands nervousley. "Umm...six, I think..." he said. Jou luaghed. "Chill, Yug'! We're all friends here." he said.  
  
Then, he and Ryou sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Yugi sat down eventually, and began to unwind as the afternoon progressed.  
  
---  
  
Yami opened the door to the newly-rented apartment, with a bag of groceries in his left arm."Yugi! I'm home!" he called.  
  
He paniced a bit when he noticed how empty the apartment was. Then the phone rang. He picked it up and started putting things away."Hello?"  
  
"Yami?It's Yugi. I'm at Jounouchi's house, we're watching a movie." Yugi said, and Yami could hear the movie playing in the background.He smiled. "Okay, Yugi. Call when you're ready to go home, I don't want you out after dark." he said. Yugi aggreed, said good-bye, and hung up.  
  
Yami opened the refridgerator door and put the milk and a carton of eggs in. He was glad Yugi had something to do after school, besides waiting for him to come home after work.  
  
He shut the fridge door and sat down on the small couch, and played his guitar.  
  
---  
(A/N:We're skipping some time here, but shut up.)  
  
Yugi got into the passenger seat of Yami's car. He was kind of tired, but it was a good tired.   
  
Yami was equally tired. "God...so tired...." he said, about to fall asleep in the driver's seat. Yugi poked him. "Don't fall asleep, Yami. I gotta go to school."\  
  
Yami looked at the smaller boy. He had been up late washing things, like his clothes. They hadn't been very dirty. Yami smiled knowingly.  
  
"Okay, little Yugi. Who is it?" he asked. Yugi looked at him curiosly. "Uhhh..." he fidgeted, and Yami luaghed as he started up the car. "Don't try and hide it, Yugi. The only time I can remember staying up till eleven o'clock washing my already clean clothes was when I though Michelle Stienbach was hot." he said. He shifted into drive.  
  
Yugi grinned and flushed alittle. "It's not any particular girl..." he said. Yami pulled out of the driveway and drove the car down the road. "Aaah..young love...just don't expect too much, okay? You only get one heart, we don't need it broken."  
  
---  
  
When Yugi opened his locker, a little folded peice of paper was sitting on his geometery notebook. He picked it up and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Yugi-kun...  
  
Hi!!!! It's me, Michelle! =) I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for a milkshake with my girlfriends and me!! I'm buying! We'll be at the Corner Stop, okay?  
  
See ya there!! =) =) =)  
  
Yugi was amazed at how loopy the writing was, and how the bright-pink ink made his eyes hurt. He also wondered why the smiley faces were nessesary.  
  
Still, he knew he'd go. No question. He still couldn't quite figure out why thes girls had taken such an interest in him.  
  
---  
  
Adrian gritt his teeth and kicked the dirt and balled up his fists. He hated jail. He hated Yugi.  
  
He knew it would only be a matter of time untill he could get out and make Yugi AND Yami pay for this, becuase there was talk of a breakout. It wouldn't be for awhile, he knew that, but there was a plan, and it was foolproof.  
  
---  
  
=D ^_^   
  
(())(())  
( ' ' )  
( )  
( ") (" ) 


	9. Chapter 9

There were so many mistakes in the last chapter, I feel ashamed. But oh well!! =D  
  
And ff.net dissorted my bunny. -.- oh well again! =D  
  
---  
  
Yugi sighed. All these girls were doing was talking about Yami, occasionaly asking Yugi about him, and giggling like insane weasles.  
  
Malerie, who was sitting next to Yugi, ended her giggle fit. "So, Yugi...What does Yami drive?" she asked, giving Yugi the usual filrty look. He blushed. "Ummm...A Corvette." he said.  
  
They all giggled, and Yugi thought about Yami's car. He couldn't remember where he'd gotten it. It was shiney and red, and looked good, even though it was old. Next to Yami's guitar, it was one of his favorite possesions.  
  
Yugi fidgeted a little and looked at the clock. He should get going soon...  
  
---  
  
Yami came home to the smell of something really good cooking. He smiled when he saw Yugi taking chococlate chip cookies out of the oven--A little burnt, just the way Yami liked them. Yugi waved with his free hand as he set the cookie sheet on the counter and started scraping the brown thigns off. "Hi, Yami. I made cookies!" he said.  
  
Yami luaghed and took off his jacket. "I see that, Little Yugi. They smell good." he said.  
  
The only person who had known how to make anything the way Yami liked it was their mother. She knew he liked cookies burnt, becuase they were good when they were crunchy.  
  
Yugi started putting more cookie dough on the sheet, while Yami watched him. It reminded him  
of when he was little, and when his mom was pregnant with Yugi.  
  
-Flaaaashbaaack, grab the tissues.-  
  
Yami watched his mom stir in the sugar to the cookie dough. He was sitting on a stool so he could see.  
  
Yami was five, and Mrs. Mutoh was full with his little brother or sister. He reached out and patted the round buldge. "Hi baby..." he said, smiling.  
  
Mrs. Mutoh had encouraged her first born to talk to the baby, so that they would get along down the road.  
  
Mr. Mutoh came in and saw Yami telling the unborn baby about chocolate chip cookies. "..And Mommie makes them special. She makes them nice and crunchy!" he said, and looked at the bowl. Mr Mutoh came over and patted Yami on the head. "Isn't that cute...I'll go get the video camera..." he said, and walked off to to do just that.  
  
Yami smiled at the lense when his father returned with the camera."Hi daddy!" he said. Mr. Mutoh zoomed in. "What are you doing, Little Yami?" he asked. Yami swung his legs cutely. "Makin' cookies." he said. "Tellin' the baby about makin' cookies." he added.  
  
Mrs. Mutoh turned around to get the bottle of vanillia, and Mr. Mutoh recorded her.  
  
Yami smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to be a big brother.  
  
Time passed, and Mr. Mutoh turned off the camera, and went to get out of his work clothes.  
  
Mrs.Mutoh set the timer on the oven, and sat down. Yami came over and sat on another chair. "Mommie..." he started, watching the timer. She had her eyes closed. "Yes, Little Yami?"   
  
Yami wated 15 change to 14 on the digital clock. "What's the baby's name gonna be?" he asked. Mrs Mutoh smiled at him. "If it's a girl, we'll call her Sakura(A/n:sorry, first thing to come to mind). If it's a boy, we'll name him Yugi." she said. Yami nodded.  
  
A little while afterwards, the timer beeped, and Mrs. Mutoh took out the cookies, and Yami was watching her, bouncing around. "They look so good..." he said. Then he climbed back onto his stool and watched his mother take them off the cookie sheet and onto the counter. He sat there for two minutes while they cooled off, wondering about his new little brother or sister...  
  
-Awwwwwww....^_^-  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, who was waiting for the timer to go off for the second batch of cookies. "Yugi, thank you." he said, and ruffled the little boy's hair, and went to change into different clothes.  
  
Yugi wasn't sure why Yami thanked him, but he guessed Yami must've really wanted something with chocolate in it. Yugi knew he did.  
  
---  
  
Adrian shifted the pale-green peas around on his plate with his plastic spork. He had Yugi on his mind constantly. He'd think about how Yugi had squirmed when they'd first made love, and the way Adrian was betrayed when Yugi told Yami.  
  
Yami.  
  
That asshole!Adrian snapped the spork in half. The guy next to him luaghed. "Still pissed about that guy you keep damning to hell?" he said. Adrian had half a mind to knock him out right then, but he knew better.  
  
He couldn't get into alot of trouble before the breakout.  
  
---  
  
Yugi counted out money from under his bed covers.  
  
Yami's birthday was November 30th, and Yugi wanted to get him something special. He had some money from saving lunch money instead of eating. He didn't want to eat the crud they served and passed off as food anyhow.   
  
He had $15(Stardust does not know anything about Japanese currency. Sorry.). And he felt pitiful for it.  
  
Yami, who took the couch instead of the only bedroom in the apartment, was playing his guitar, and Yugi loved the sound of it. It was very soothing, and he figured that was why Yami was playing it.   
  
Fifteen dollars. That was it. Fifteen lously, dispicable dollars that had come from Yami to begin with. Yugi wanted to get a job, but he didn't know of anyplace hiring. He sighed to himself and put the shameful amount of money in his pocket, then got out from under his sheets to do his homework.  
  
---  
  
Jou watched Yugi come in late for probably the first time ever. He had a worried look to his face.  
  
The teacher looked at him. "Mr. Mutoh, why are you late?" he asked in a very annoyed tone. Yugi looked at him for a second, then back down at his desk. "My brother woke up late and couldn't get the car started." he said. The teacher made an aggrivated sound. "Then why didn't you have your parents drive you...." he trailed off. "Right...I'll excuse this tardy, Yugi, but only becuase you're a good student." he said, and started the lesson.  
  
Jou was at disbelief. Why didn't that poor excuse for an educator apologise? That must've been quite a blow to poor Yugi.  
  
Speaking of Yugi...Jou looked at the smaller boy behind him. He looked upset. "Hey, Yug." he said, whispering. Yugi looked up, and Jou continued. "Whassamatter?" he asked.  
  
Yugi dropped his fifteen dollars on his desk. "This is all the money I have for myself." he said. His voice was shaking a bit. "I want to get Yami something for his birthday, and it's in one week. But I only have fifteen dollars." he said.  
  
Jou smiled good-naturedly. "Don't worry, Yug. I'll lend you some money." he said, and got his yellow wallet out of his back pocket. Yugi shrunk back. "Oooh..No, that's okay..." he said, blushing.  
  
Jou waved it off. "Nah, really, I know how much Yami means to you, Yug. I can live without ten bucks." he lay the said amount on top of Yugi's money.  
  
Yugi was alittle shocked."Wow....thanks, Jou. That's really nice of you." he said. Jou snickered to himself. "Yeah, I know."  
  
---  
  
Yugi knew Yami didn't have to work today, he had earned a break from working so much overtime. Yugi had decided to go to the mall to look for smoething to buy for Yami, and Jou tagged along.  
  
They went to alot of stores, but Yugi couldn't find anything that Yami would really want.  
  
They went into a black light-lit store, and Yugi saw from across the little shop the one thing that Yami had always wanted, but couldn't have.  
  
A cross necklace.  
  
-Flashback, just to explain things. ^_^-  
  
Yami scanned the shelves of the store, Yugi right behind him.  
  
It was his seventeenth birthday, and his parents had given him some money. He saw on the shelf a beautiful Celtic cross pendant on a silver chain, and he stared at it lovingly.  
  
Mrs.Mutoh saw him staring at it. "Oh no, Yami. I don't want you looking like one of those strange Gothic people." she said. She already dissagreed with the whole guitar thing.  
  
Yami scoffed. "Come on, mom. Just becuase I have a cross necklace doesn't mean I'm gothic." he said, as if this was the most obviouse thing he'd ever pointed out to his mother.  
  
She gave him a maternal look. "No, Yami. You'll be a bad example to Yugi." she said. Yugi suddenly felt bad for being a reason that Yami couldn't have something he wanted.  
  
Yami eventually said he didn't want it, so they left, but Yugi stayed behind a second, looking at the necklace.  
  
-yup.That'd be the end of the flashback.-  
  
Yugi grinned and ran up to the clerk. "I want that one!" he said, practically bouncing. The guy luaghed and brought the necklace out and put it in a long grey box. "Twenty dollars." he said. Yugi gave the man his money and left with Jou. He couldn't wait untill next week.  
  
---  
  
Stardust:Yaaaay!!  
  
Orion:Hi.  
  
867-5309:^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10

I have a chapa-ter for yooouuuuuu!Yayness!  
  
---  
  
Yami loved sleeping. Just being lazy in general.  
  
He didn't know where Yugi was exactly at that moment, but he did know Jounouchi was with him, so he wasn't worried.  
  
He was also dully aware of the fact that it was about one week untill his 20th birthday, and he wasn't really looking forward to it. It wasn't gonig to be a big deal, really. And he didn't want it to be.  
  
It was, after all, his fualt that what happened to Yugi had happened. He lay there on the couch feeling sorry for himself, thinking of how dissapointed his parents must be, how terrible Yugi must feel, and how everyone in the world must think that he was a terrible brother, becuase the news of the rape had spread like wild fire, thanks to MTV News.  
  
Yami shifted a bit and wondered what he would buy himself for his birthday. Maybe a pack of cigerettes, he was old enough...He only had to wait another year before he could start drinking.  
  
Oh, rapture...  
  
---  
  
The week passed slowly for little Yugi. The grey box that held Yami's necklace was in between the two matresses of his bed, where he knew Yami wouldn't snoop around in.  
  
Yami wouldn't go through Yugi's stuff unless he was sure there was something of his in there.Technically, there WAS something of his in there, but Yugi hadn't given it to him, so he was pretty sure his odler brother's powerful intuition wouldn't indicate something of his was missing.  
  
Jou had felt really good about helping Yugi. He knew Yami was important to him, especially after his parents died. Normally, he wouldn't lend money, but he would've felt guilty if he hadn't helped Yugi.  
  
At the end of the week, on the 30th, Yugi felt that fate had decided to make the day even lnoger. He got a test in two classes, and passed them as far as he knew, but a test is a test. The whole of fifth period math got extra homework for being to talkitive, which really made Yugi mad, becuase he hadn't said a word since he'd walked in and sat down.  
  
Nevertheless, he was in his last class of the day, which was study hall. There was about fifteen minutes left untill the bell rang, and about twenty minutes untill Yami picked him up.  
  
The present Yugi had bought was in his backpack, hopfully not getting crushed by his books and such.  
  
He had thought over the way he'd give Yami his gift. He wanted it to surpise him, but not be totally random.  
  
Yugi eventually decided on giving it to Yami when they went to dinner that night with Brandon, who was going to buy the two dinner for Yami's birthday.  
  
He shifted a bit and watched the clock, and felt his stomach turn.  
  
---  
  
Sitting in his car and waiting for Yugi, Yami put in a CD to entertain himself.  
  
The Corvette was now very dirty. There was a big mud splash on it's left side from the rain leaving puddles on the side of the road, and by some odd twist of fate, someone driving by while it was parked threw coffee on it while Yami was getting the gas paid for.  
  
But he didn't really care, becuase there was Yugi, trying to escape a croud of girls.  
  
Yami luaghed. "A lady killer, hmm?I guess it runs in the family or something." he watched the hoard of girls surround his car as Yugi got in. "Hi Yami." he said.Yami smiled at him then looked at the fangirls. "Quite a fanclub you got, Yugi." he said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot.  
  
Yugi shifted a bit. "Well, I catch the vibe that(a/n:Orion is luaghing at me.^_^) they like you, not me." he said. Yami looked at him through the corner of his eye. "And this doesn't bother you...?" he raised an eyebrow. Yugi gave his trademark grin. "No way. I'm the little brother of a famous person, what's to be bothered about?"  
  
---  
  
Adrian watched one of the guards stroll down the hall, whistling. He sneered. "You moron, you don't know what's coming. Must be great to be blisfully and conveiniantly unaware of how naive and stupid you are, hunh?"  
  
The guard didn't hear him, of course. Adrian wasn't about to ruin the plan for the break out, which was going to happen in a few hours.  
  
He and his jail 'associates'(as he called them) had been planning it for about a month, and he wasn't about to ruin it...  
  
---  
  
Yami didn't like waiting for food. Yugi was the one with patients, not him.  
  
He always hated sitting at the table on holidays, waiting for whoever was sopposed to be cooking to get dinner finished. His mother would wag a finger at him when he would ask if it was ready yet.  
  
Yugi, of course, was the well-behaved child, and had always had good manners when there was company. The only thing the two of them could agree on disliking was getting dressed up, especially when the cousins they kept forgetting the names to could come in jeans and sweatshirts.  
  
Brandon had brough them to Burkies(a/n:A real resturuant in Indiana. They make the world's best burgers, dude!!!), and they were awaiting for the food to get to their table.  
  
Yugi smiled to himself and brought the grey jewelry box out of his pocket. "Hey Yami..."  
  
Yami looked at Yugi and raised his eyebrows. It was obvious that he was not enjoying the long wait for his food, and just wanted to eat and go home to sleep.  
  
Yugi handed the box to him. "Happy birthday." he said.Yami was a little shocked, and even more so when he opened the box.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw the Celtic cross necklace, and he lifted it out slowly. "Yugi..." he was at a loss for words, and when Brandon showed up with their food, he showed the gift to him.  
  
Brandon got wide-eyed as well. "Wow... Cool. How'd you afford this, Yugi?" he asked, giving the necklace back to Yami, who put it on and looked down at it fondley.  
  
Yugi looked very proud of himself, and very happy for his brother."I saved up for awhile..." he said, as if it was no big deal.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi and gave a rare smile. "Thank you, Yugi." he said, and they all ate dinner with a light air to the whole scene.  
  
---  
  
Jou switched on the television and fell backwards onto his couch, amused for a few seconds by the huge cloud of dust that erupted from the old cusions.  
  
His attention was stripped from the dust when he heard about the breakout at the county jail.  
  
'Most of the prisoners were cuaght in the escape, but three made it past the guards. One is Mizuka Taho, charged with murder and fruad,' There was a picture of Taho on the screen, 'the second is Nikakuchi Dasuki, charged with drug possesion, public indecensy, mansluaghter, and stealing. The third is...' he puased, and realized the name was American, 'Adrian Conner, charged with drug possesion, rape of a minor, and murder.'  
  
---  
  
Stardust:Yeah, you dinnit know Adrian was American, didja?Haha.See, that's why he's so corrupted.  
  
Orion:...I didn't even know he murdered someone...  
  
Stardust:This will be explained next chapter. 867, pelase pose our question..  
  
867-5309:Okie dokie. We need a vote on the song to be performed next chapter. It's either 'Up All Night' by Unwritten Law, 'Deny' by Defualt, or 'Adam's Song' by Blink 182. Please only vote once, no cheating, pencils down when you hear the beep.  
  
.....  
  
867-5309:Umm...beep...  
  
Stardust:^_^  
  
Orion:Ugh...I'm surrounded by very strange females...--;; 


	11. Chapter 11

As if you couldn't tell, I don't have a spellchecker. At least what I'm aware of. Sorry, but typos happen, misspellings happen, grammar mistakes happen. I'm getting a B- in ADVANCED English, people, so I don't really see why it's such a big deal.  
  
See, I'm typing fast so I can get this chapter out as soon as possible. I am very impatient and love getting reviews, and new chapters get reviews, and to get new chapters I have to type like the wind. See my delima? Did I spell that wrong? Geeez!.....^_^ we're okay.  
  
Also, I'm starting to proofread my stories, and even though I do miss a few errors, there's no excuse, so I'm sorry I ruined the good karma of the story by making stupid mistakes.  
  
=D  
  
Anywho, Not many people are VOTING for a SONG, so we'll have that next chapter. I mean it, I want votes, people.So if you've already voted for a song, use a different name and vote again.(cheating is fun.) If you have not voted yet and have no clue as to what I'm talking about, see the blurb at the end of Chapa-ter 10.  
  
The songs are still the same, yes. Adam's song, Up All Night, uhh...Ohya, or Deny. I am aware that some/most of you listen to mostly anime music, and I hate to sound mean, but if you don't know who BLINK 182 is, or DEFUALT, or even UN-FREAKIN-WRITTEN LAW is, then we need to diversify. ;)  
---  
  
'Okay, so today went pretty good...' Yugi thought to himself. Yami was in a very good mood, and had no problem with nearly blowing out his speakers becuase Bowling For Soup was on the radio.  
  
Brandon was in the backseat, and was singing along. He wasn't trying to sound good, like he did when the band performed.   
  
The song came to an end and Yami turned the volume and bass down, the thumping sound was giving him a headache. But, he admited, it was a good headache. He ambsent-mindedly held onto the cross on the chain, and traced the tiny designs with his thumbnail.  
  
The voice of the DJ came on, sounding unexpectedly serious. 'Okay, kids. There was a jail break at County Jail, and three of them are out right now. The cops are currently looking for them, so please get indoors as soon as possible, and stay there.'  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, who looked at Yugi, and both looked paniced.Brandon bit his lip. "You don't think...Adrian was one of those guys, do you?" he said, wringing his hands. Yami looked back at the road. "No. I don't. Let's not worry about it, 'kay? I mean, what are the chances?"  
  
---  
  
Yami was very pleased to walk up to his apartment door, not having Adrian leap out and kill him.  
  
Yugi was still worried and Yami fished his pockets for the key to the door, and in his worry, he noticed something."Yami...The door isn't locked." he said. Yami looked at him, at the door, and reached out to grab the doorknob.  
  
He turned it slowly, wondering why the door was unlocked. 'I could swear on my life I locked the door on my way out...' he thought, and pushed the door open.  
  
Inside the apartment, everything looked just as the two had left it. There was Yugi's jacket on the floor, becuase Yugi never wanted to hang it up. The TV was off, the door to Yugi's room was slightly ajar, just like it always was.  
  
Yami was about to go in, when Brandon came running up the stairs of the apartment to Yami. "Wait!You dropped your....keys..." he said, but was confused when he saw the door was already open. "D'you have a spare or something?" he asked, giving Yami his keys. Yugi gripped onto Yami. "I have a bad feeling about this, Yami..." he said.  
  
Brandon luaghed and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Don't worry, little dude, I'll go check it out." And he walked into the barely lit apartment.  
  
The silence that followed was deafining. There was the sound of Brandon running into the coffee table, but that was it.  
  
Then there was a horrible sound. A loud blast, and a soft 'whump'. Yugi cried out when the blast sounded, and griped Yami harder.  
  
Yami also jumped, and ran inside and flicked the lights on.  
  
And there was Adrian, with a revolver in his hand, and Brandon on the floor."Ah, Yami!Happy birthday." he said, and shot Brandon again, and though Yami didn't know if Brandon was dead yet, he was pretty sure he was. "What do you think you're doing?" he said, hoping to God that Adrian didn't see Yugi at the door.  
  
Unfortunently, he did, and he pointed the gun over Yami's shoudler."C'mere, Yugi." he said. Yugi squeeked and scooted into the room, shaking in fear, becuase he was looknig down the barrel of a gun. He then ran up and hugged onto Yami.  
  
Adrian luaghed, but it was a shallow luagh. Then he pointed the gun at Yami, and Yugi closed his eyes tight.  
  
The next few events happened slowly for Yugi. He remembered Adrian pullnig the trigger, and Yami cried out. Yugi didn't want to look, Yami might be dead.  
  
Adrian then grabbed Yugi by the hair and held the gun to Yami's head."Listen, brat. If you struggle at all, I'll kill him." he said. Yugi opened his eyes, and saw Yami covering his side with his hand, and his blood was seeping through his fingers.  
  
Yugi began to cry.'Please don't die, Yami, please...' he thought. He'd never seen Yami in so much pain, not ever. He nodded."Okay...Just don't hurt Yami..." he said, his voice shaking.  
  
Adrian smiled. "Good boy." and he shot Brandon's lifeless body again. "Now, go wait for me in your room, Yugi, we're going to have so much fun..."  
  
---  
  
Stardust:Oooooh....  
  
Orion:Oh my God.  
  
867-5309:Song? 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry I had to shoot Yami!But it has to be this way, minna.And yes, Brandon is dead. Poor guy. Adrian is a mean dude, yes. But, anyways, this chapter will have rape. I don't get why there can't be sesible NC stuff. Yeesh.  
  
Many thanks to all who voted! There wasn't many, so I asked around at school, and Up All Night is our winner. Besides, it kicks ass. Muchly.  
  
Here we go!  
  
---  
  
Yami had never felt such pain before in his life.  
  
The bullet hadn't actually hit him, though, and he was very thankful for that. It went across his skin, but left quite the mark, and was still bleeding alot.  
  
This reminded him of all the times he'd fallen off a bike, or a skateboard, and came home with a bunch of scrapes. His mother would fuss over him and try to make him be more careful, but Yami loved danger, and he loved watching the people on the sidelines get so worked up when he'd fall off.  
  
But this was not just a little scrape, and it hurt much more. It felt as though someone had stabbed him with a white-hot knife and left it there.  
  
He heard Yugi cry out from his room, and then the sound of someone being hit. He felt so helpless, crouched on the ground next to Brandon's body. He felt tears push at the back of his eyes as Yugi tried to cry out to him, but Adrian just hit him, over and over...  
  
---  
  
Adrian dove again and Yugi cried out. "Aaah!" Adrian hit him, and repeated his actions over and over. He'd enter Yugi's fragile body, Yugi would cry out, and Adrian would hit him.  
  
Now, Yugi screamed for his brother, and Adrian found it unarousing."Listen, you little shit. I told you to be quiet, or I'll kill him!" he growled, and kept going.  
  
Yugi sobbed onto the pillow as Adrian kept going. It hurt so much.'Please stop....'  
  
---  
  
Yami finally got to standing up, still clutching his side. "Dear God..." he moaned, feeling dizzy.  
  
He didn't know what exactly he was doing. The carpet he was standing on was stained with Brandon's blood, maybe Yami's with it. But that wasn't important. Yami didn't care about anything then. He had to get Yugi out of there.  
  
Just then, someone ran into the apartment.  
  
---  
  
Yugi bit his lip as Adrian puased to get his gun. "Always good, Yugi. Now, I'm gonig to go take care of your brother." he said.  
  
Yugi spun around. "No!"  
  
There was a long silence after that, and Yugi felt both terrified, and brave. "You can't kill him, Adrian."  
  
---  
  
Jounouchi ran into the apartment. "Yami!Oh my God, what happened..?"  
  
Yami stared for a second, then fell to his knees and began sobbing.  
  
Jounouchi was very startled, and couldn't make out what Yami was saying."Whoah, calm down, Yami." he said, and felt very akward, comferting someone older than him.  
  
Yami sighed and kept his hand over the gunshot wound. "Adrian came back...He's got Yugi in there.." he pointed, and Jounouchi noticed how he was shaking. "Yami, are you allright...Oh shit."  
  
He saw the blood on Yami's hand, where he was desperetly trying to cover the wound. "I'm fine, go help Yugi, please..." he said, barely over a whisper.  
  
---  
  
Adrian glared death at Yugi. "And why not?"  
  
Yugi suddenly felt so vunerable, but he chose to ignore it. "Yami's the only family I have left, Adrian, and I love him. He's my brother."  
  
Adrian scoffed and shot at Yugi, but purposely missed. Yugi, however, thought Adrian had tried to shoot him, and felt all his bravery melt away.Adrian slapped him. "You don't know anything about love! I fell in love once,and the damn bitch betrayed me." he said.  
  
Yugi suddenly had a feeling of understanding. "She betrayed you?"  
  
Adrian looked very sad right then, and Yugi was repulsed when he felt sorry for him. "Yeah. She started dating Yami behind my back."  
  
---  
  
Jounouchi looked around for a phone."We gotta call the cops...!Where's the phone?"  
  
Yami didn't answer. He was leaning on Jounouchi, panting, and trying not to bleed to death.He closed his eyes.Jounouchi gasped and lightly shook Yami. "No, Yami!Where's the phone?" he demanded. Yami looked at him for a moment. "Jacket pocket, cell phone." he said.  
  
Jounouchi smiled."Okay. You need to lay down, Yami..." and he helped him to the couch.  
  
Then he fished through Yami's jacket and found the little phone,and quickly dailed the phone number.  
  
---  
  
Yugi blinked. "The only girl Yami ever dated was...Michelle Stienbach!"  
  
Adrian growled. "I'll kill him!!!That bastard!He stole my girl, dammit!" and he ran out the door.  
  
Yugi quickly pulled his jeans back on and chased after Adrian.  
  
---  
  
Jounouchi turned off the phone. "They're on their way, Yami." he said, and sat on the floor by the couch.  
  
Yami heard a gunshot, and sat up. "Yugi!!" Jounouchi also heard it, it's not like you could miss a gunshot.  
  
Then Adrian ran out and aimed for Yami. He was crying. "You took her away from me!!" he yelled, and pulled the trigger.  
  
---  
  
Stardust:Oooooh...I am not that evil, we'll keep going.  
  
---  
  
The trigger was pulled, only there was no blast.  
  
Yami thought he would pass out, as did Jounouchi.  
  
Yugi ran out and up to Yami. "Yami, are you allright?Please be allright..." he began sobbing.  
  
Then the police came in and Adrian paniced.He began throwing a fit, a brought out an extra bullet from his pocket, loaded the gun, and aimed for the first target.  
  
One of policemen cried out, and then someone put Yami's arm over his shoulder and helped him out. Yugi came out after him, along with Jounouchi, to the paramedics downstairs.  
  
---  
  
Yami woke up in a bleech white room, and figured he was dead. He saw someone leaning over him.  
  
"Yes, he should be allright."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. The bullet didn't enter, just went across the surface. He lost some blood, but it wasn't life threatening. He'll just need some time, okay?"  
  
"...Allright..."  
  
Yami couldn't focus on who was talking. One of them had to be a doctor.Off in the distance, he heard a door close.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami blinked a few times, and looked to his right. It was Yugi. "Yugi..." he moaned, and was surprised at hwo pathetic he sounded.  
  
Yugi smiled at him."Yeah. How do you feel?" he asked, and got something out of his backpack, which sat on the floor.  
  
Yami considered the question. His side didn't hurt as bad, but it was still a bit painful."Okay, I guess." he replied. Yugi opened a CD case and put the disk in a CD player.  
  
Yami watched him. "What are you doing, Yugi?" Yugi hushed him and pressed play.  
  
  
Can we talk about automatic satisfaction   
Sittin' back relaxin' floored   
What's wrong with kickin it   
When you're bored and lit   
  
Lets smoke some cigarettes   
And catch up on the back porch   
Fire up another roach   
We don't need a rest this is just a test   
  
Cuz we're alright, we're up all night   
To see the sun come up again now   
Just one more time no reason why   
To see the sun come up again.   
  
The more we try to change   
The more we stay the same   
We're caught up in the game and now   
Just like empty picture frames   
So now were to blame   
  
Said we were gettin down, on genesee and fountain   
Smelled another mountain now   
If you aint gettin down, you'll come around   
  
And were alright, we're up all night   
To see the sun come up again now   
Just one more time, no reason why   
To see the sun come up again.   
  
Oooh...Yeah, yeah yeah.  
  
So lets smoke some cigarettes   
And catch up on the back porch   
Fire up another roach   
We don't need a rest, it's just a test   
  
And as the world spins we'll watch it with a grin   
And look in as the day begins   
Well now it's on again, it's dawn again. Yeah! Yeah!   
  
And we're alright   
We're up all night   
To see the sun come up again now   
  
Just one more time, no reason why   
To see the sun come up again   
  
Yeah we're alright, yeah we're alright   
Yeah we're alright, up all night   
Yeah we're alright, yeah we're alright   
To see the sun come up again now!  
  
Yami blinked."Who is that?" he asked. Yugi took it out. "Unwritten Law. It was Brandon's."  
  
They were silent for awhile, thinking about all that had happened. Yugi eventually left to go get something to eat, and Yami fell asleep soon after.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
Yami was walking down a dimly-lit hallway. He was wearing what looked like Yugi's school uniform. He came to a point where two door were on either side of him. One was open and led to a room with alot of toys and such, and brightly lit.  
  
The other door was shut and rusted. Yami blinked and tried to deicde which way he wanted to go. The door on the left, with the innocent feel to it, the door to the right, which seemed so dark, or the unknown ahead?  
  
Soon, Yugi ran down the hallway and into the room on the left, luaghing.He was about three years old. Then a younger version of Yami ran behind Yugi into the room, also luaghing.  
  
Yami frowned.Then, he felt something taking the place of the gift Yugi gave him.  
  
It was a gold, upside down pyramid. There were many creases on it, as if it could come apart. He took it off to study it, but before he could, he heard a loud gunshot, and Yugi's scream.  
  
~*End Dream*~  
  
Yami awoke again, and he felt so much better. But his dream made no sence...He blamed the morphine.  
  
The next day he went home to his apartment, with Yugi, and quite a bit of money for the loses and trouble he faced.  
  
Yugi went to school and eventualy went out with a girl named Anzu, who said he was 'cute'.  
  
And Adrian was put on Death Row, and realized as he got the lethal injection that Yami really wasn't to blame for what Michelle did to him. He had, after all, raped her as well.  
  
---Owari!---  
  
Stardust:If anyone wants a follow-up story, say so in your review!Otherwise, this is the end of Act Your Age.It was fun, yes, and I will revise it one of these days. =)  
  
Orion:Happy ending. Yay.  
  
867-5309:I wanted Blink, dammit! 


	13. Followup

This is the follow-up to Act Your Age. You pretty much hafta read that first, seeing as this is a follow up...  
  
This is in the form of Yugi's journal, about two years after AYA.  
  
By the way, there was a flame for AYA!Oh my God!See, I really don't care, I'm being very sarcastic. But the reviews are currently: 90 positive/1 negative. See why I don't really care? =)  
  
---  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
Hi! I finally got my homework done, thank GOD...  
  
Anyhow, we're going to the cemetery to see Mom, Dad, and Brandon. Today would've been Brandon's 22nd birthday, so we're going to do the 'respects' thing.  
  
Yami found the cell phone, thank God. I hafta call Anzu so I can cancel our plans for tonight. We were gonna see a movie, but, well, now we're not.  
  
I still can't believe it's been two years. Yami still has a scar from the bullet, and it looks like an appendix scar, only kinda in the wrong place.Imagine that, eh?  
  
Well, I think I better go, Yami's yelling for me.  
  
- - -  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
Wow, it's frikin cold out. Yami and me put flowers on Mom and Dad's grave, and Brandon's, of course. I think Yami was trying not to cry, the big softie. I guess I can't blame him. Mom and Dad, that's obvious. Brandon was his best friend, too.  
  
Well, now that he's old enough, I hope he doesn't drink himself stupid at Hooters or something.  
  
Hehehe...Yami at Hooters.That'd be great.Watch me luagh. (luaghing)  
  
Anyhow, now Yami's ordering a pizza, yay.   
  
- - -  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
I had this terrible nightmare just now. I dreamt that Yami and me were in Yami's car, sleeping, and...well...  
  
Adrian.  
  
Yeah, Adrian. I hate that name, I hate that name....  
  
Anyways...He was trying to get in the car. I woke up(still in the dream) and screamed. Yami woke up(still in the dream) and Adrian shot and killed him!  
  
It was so scary. Don't laugh but....I hope Adrian stays dead. He was really messed up, man....As you can tell, I'm still having trouble with the whole situation.  
  
I tried to be brave that one night.On Yami's birthday, when Adrian got out of jail. Adrian had always been jealous of Yami, because 1), Yami was the lead singer of the band, and 2), Yami accidently stole his ex girlfriend.  
  
See, that's why I have this journal. The therapist said that the best way to deal with this was to write it down. I used to be afriad to. Yami would sit me down and say 'Yugi Mutoh, you are not leaving that chair untill you write in this notebook!' and he'd give me this notebook and a pen, and I'd sit there for a few hours.  
  
The first thing I'd written was 'I miss my parents.' and I started crying when I wrote it. Yami had seen it and said he was sorry for forcing me to do it, but if he hadn't, I wouldn't have had 'closure'. Or something like that.  
  
Anyways, I have school tomorrow, and it's pretty late, so I'd better wrap it up.  
  
(draws picture of a present)Ha, I am so funny.  
  
- - -  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
I told Yami about my dream, and he said it's my way of coping. He also pointed out that he had some rather vivid nightmares after what happened.  
  
Me and Anzu are going to have dinner at my place tonight. I'm so excited. Yami said he had to work late, so we'd have the place to ourselves. He was a little reluctant, but, God, it's not like we're gonna have hot kinky sex on his bed.  
  
Yes, Yami finally got a bed. Actually, it's one of those pull-out couches. But we still call it his bed.  
  
Well, Anzu is on her way, so I better get cleaned up.  
  
- - -  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
Yami ordered take out. Yesterday went really good! Anzu says I cook well. My ego swelled like a balloon.  
  
I think my pen is running dry...Anyway, Yami found some time to himself and is playing his guitar. He hardly gets to anymore.   
  
That's kind of sad, though... That guitar really makes Yami happy. I remember when I kind-of accidently-on purpose broke two of the strings on it. I did it because Yami had taken the batteries out of my Gameboy to put in his CD player. Anyway, I went in there with a knife and broke them. Not very safe for someone may age then, but I was really mad.  
  
When he found out, he got really mad, and then Dad came upstairs and was like 'Why are you yelling?' and Yami told him. Then he slammed the door and knocked our family portrait off the wall, and the glass had broken, and he had to sweep it up.  
  
I also remember he cried.He doesn't do that alot. I think he tries to look tough for me, I dunno, Yami's kind of weird.  
  
But it's a good weird.  
  
Anyway, he had been grounded from a concert. Normally, he'd've been like 'Yeah, okay, whatever, I hate you now'. But he got all upset because he was going with his girlfriend, who was more or less the reason why Adrian did what he did.  
  
Now that I know what happened then, I feel bad for breaking his guitar. Of course, he had it fixed. And I vowed I'd never touch it again.   
  
So, this was quite the long entry. My hand hurts, oooow writing cramps.   
  
Okay, so I gotta go, because I have homework and I want to hear Yami play some Nirvana on his guitar.  
  
- - -  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
Remeber last night, when I said I liked hearing Yami play? Well, I went in there and he was playing this really sad song. Then he started singing. I don't think he knew I was there, but I sat behind the couch and listened to him.  
  
I feel so bad for him. Why does everything have to happen to us? First I practically distroyed his guitar, then Mom and Dad died, then I got fucking RAPED, then Yami got SHOT, then Brandon DIED....  
  
Okay, I'm crying now. I hate crying. Yami always knows when I'm crying, and he always knows where I am when I'm crying, so he can find me and comfort me and make me feel like I'm still seven years old. Still having nightmares about the monster under the bed, and big brother Yami has to run in and say 'Don't worry, Little Yugi. It'll be okay. Do you want me to go get Mom?'  
  
Go get Mom. I never wanted him to get Mom much, because Mom would just sit on the bed and say 'Yugi, you don't need to be afraid. THERE ARE NO MONSTERS.'  
  
Then when I'd say 'No, Yami, please don't go' He'd smile and say 'Okay, Yugi, I'll stay.' and he'd sing something.  
  
Yami really likes singing. He always has. He got it from Mom, I think. Anyways, he'd sing to me and I'd fall asleep.   
  
I don't want that anymore.   
  
I want to be able to handle my nightmares, and all this 'dealing-with-Adrian' stuff. Yami keeps feeling that he has to help me, but I don't need him anymore. I'm sixteen years old now, I can almost drive Yami's car, I have a girlfriend.  
  
I'm not a little kid anymore.  
  
- - -  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
I feel really bad about my last entry. I was thinking about it at school. I guess Yami doesn't want anything to happen to me, and that's very nice. He probably doesn't know he's treating me like a kid. I'll have to talk to him about it.  
  
Anyway, I got a 'B+' on my Math final. Jounouchi said he got a 'C-', which is good for him. I told him I was proud and he said his dad was too.  
  
Why hasn't Yami come home yet? I'm getting worried. It's like...six-thirty. Maybe I should call?  
  
- - -  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God.....  
  
Car wreck!Yes, Yami was in a CAR WRECK. I called and he answered and said 'Yugi??Oh, sorry I'm not home, I was kind of in a car wreck.'  
  
I swear, if you saw my face, you'd probably luagh. But you shouldn't, coz it's not funny. So shut up.  
  
Anyway, he's okay, he says. He went to the hospital just in case. He said his head hurts and his back hurts. I really hope he wasn't lying, he sounded like he was in pain.  
  
- - -  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
Yes!Yami's okay. Minor concussion. Minor. Not major, not a few steps from death, but MINOR! Score!  
  
He says hospital beds suck. Go figure.  
  
Anyway, he's back home now, and I made dinner, since 1) he can't cook for the life of him, and 2) he's really tired. I made macaroni and cheese from the box, and he ate a little bit, but that's still something.  
  
Anyway, he said the weirdest thing. 'Yugi, someday I'm gonna teach you how to play guitar.'  
  
Talk about weird, hunh? Must've been the minor cuncussion talking.  
  
- - -  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
Yami still has a headache, but I guess that's normal. Hell, I'm not a doctor.  
  
Anyway, I guess he wasn't kidding last night, because he said that tonight, he was going to show me how to play. I'm in a state of shock right now, in homeroom. Anzu is waiting me to finish writing. So patient.  
  
That car wreck deal was really scary. I don't want to loose Yami...Maybe that happened because of what I wrote...! ....I think I need to chill out for a minute.....Okay.....allright.....Okay. No longer thinking like a crazy person. Okay.  
  
- - -  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
What a night. Yami is still trying to teach me guitar. It's not that easy, let me tell you. A,B,C,D,E,F, and G strings. Tuning it up. He played 'Unforgiven' by someone called 'Metallica', and he said it was ALOT longer, he just played the opening.  
  
Geez.  
  
So, other than learning to play guitar, getting cuaght maiking out with Anzuby Mr. Hazuchi(the physics teacher) at the fountain, homework, and worring if Yami is REALLY okay, I guess things are finally getting back to the way they used to be, before I cursed our lives by breaking the strigns on Yami's guitar,  
  
I'm joking, I'm joking...yeesh.  
  
- - - 


End file.
